The basic function of this contract effort is the storage and distribution of clinical drugs and maintenance of adequate records of such distribution in support of the clinical programs of the Division of Cancer Treatment. The clinical drugs storage and distribution operation receives, stores, ships, and maintains records on approximately 700,000 units each year. All orders are processed the same day the order is received from the Investigational Drug Branch.